If available, and depending on network conditions, UDP may be more performant in terms of throughput and responsiveness than TCP. But many networks are configured for use of TCP alone, and may block UDP. Therefore, a solution is needed for reliably switching between UDP and TCP, so that the benefits of UDP may be realized when UDP is available, and TCP may be used when UDP is not available.